1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an address management system formed by connecting, via a network, a data communication apparatus and an information processing apparatus which manages address information used by the data communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it is becoming prevalent that a multi-function device connected to a network sends image data not only by facsimile transmission but also by e-mail attachment or a data transmission function such as an FTP.
It is conceivable that such a multi-function device has address book data which can register various kinds of destination (address) information such as a facsimile number, e-mail address, host name, and IP address.
Furthermore, it is also becoming prevalent that a server computer connected to a network manages such address book data and a plurality of multi-function devices download and use the address book data (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-41250).
However, the above prior art has no access limitation on a multi-function device which can download address book data. For this reason, a multi-function device installed in a usually inaccessible location is sometimes connected to a network communicable with a server computer which manages the address book data. If a user who operates the multifunction device has authority to download the address book data from the server computer, he/she can freely download the address book data.
Therefore, a multi-function device installed outside the network may hold address book data containing confidential destination address information of customers, which should not be leaked out. This leads to a decisive fault in terms of security.